


Reversal

by orphan_account



Category: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies), War of the Planet of the Apes (2017)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid Will Rodman, apes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At the start of Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, Blue Eyes finds a lost child.





	1. Bear?!

William Rodman could tell you every detail about how he was turned into a child, but that would take to damn long, it didn't matter anymore it just happened. So now he was defenseless in the big bad forest, with only his small hands to help him, it also didn't help him that a black bear was right in front of him, growling at him.

"Well Shit" Will whispers, slowly backing up into a tree, his first instinct, climb, and that is exactly what he did, with two fast motions Will was climbing the big tree, of course he was horrible at it. He never had to do something like this before. Pushing the thought away from him, proceeds to climb, stopping at a stable looking branch, good place to rest, Will thought, as he lays his small body down of the hard branch. Rest, that's all he needed, letting sleep consume him.

* * *

Will only woke up, what seemed like an hour later, to growling, grunting and slight movement of some kind. First he thought the bear some how got up in the tree with him but that thought was long dead as he saw two chimpanzees using their hands to communicate to each other. Will snapped awake, a little tiny squeak came out of his mouth as the two chimps turn to stare at him.

"Well Blue Eyes, what do you want to do now?" One of the chimps signed to Blue Eyes. A moment of silence rang between the three of them. Before he could stop himself Will did the sign for thirsty. The two apes stared down at him

"We take him home, your dad will know what to do with him" the chimp signs to Blue Eyes, as Blue Eyes, advance towards Will, not even seconds later Will was on the back of the chimp named Blue Eyes, clinging onto Blue Eyes. It's didn't take long for the three of them to approach a tall wall built of sticks and other tiny little things. Will clung harder to Blue Eyes fur as apes surrounded him, rapid hand movements appeared. Blue Eyes dismissed them, walking into one hut. Will watch with curiosity as Blue Eyes walked a swirl of stick type stairs, Will first saw a very pregnant chimp, laying on a type of bed, with a chimp holding her hand. Caesar..Caesar was alive?! Will without thinking unclung from Blue Eyes, making a fast dash to Caesar, not even a second later, Will was clinging to Caesar, his small arms wrapped around Caesar's neck. _Home_

 

 

 

 


	2. Part 2

It took awhile for Caesar to comprehend what was happening, he went from holding his wife's hands to holding a full blown human child. Caesar slowly rubs this child'd back hoping to comfort the boy,while turning to Blue Eyes. 

"We found him,in the woods,alone." Blue Eyes signs to him, as the small child moved in Caesar's arms, trying to get a better look at the chimp. 

"Caesar" The child whispers, earning a strange look from the chimp, the boy just continues to smile, before pointing to himself,  _"WILL"_ The child says, before wrapping his small arms around Caesar's neck, snuggling into the fur of Caesar. Soon a million thoughts ran through his head, immediately thinking of the man who raised him..This couldn't have been Will. But this child had the same smile as his adoptive father, this child just looked like the man that raised him. 

"How?" Caesar's voice, one that he rarely used broke through. Will, the boy turns to him frowning, shoving his right arm into Caesar's face, the arm help multiple poke wounds, as it also held bruises underneath.

"Tests" Will mumbles, still holding the same frown as he went to lick his dried cracked lips, Caesar immediately turned to Blue Eyes, sighing the word water to his son, it was clear Will needed water. Blue Eyes gave his father a look of uncertainty before exiting the room, only seconds later returning with a small cup of water. Will squeaks seeing the fresh water, breaking out of the chimps hold and running to Blue Eyes. Blue Eyes made a sound of fear as the small child gently went to grab the cup from his hands, Blue Eyes quickly let go as soon as the child had a tight grip on it. 

"THANKS!" Will yelled, before gulping down the whole cup of water in less than a second, Caesar gave a small smile at the two of them, before walking towards Will. Life was perfect..Maybe a little to perfect

 

* * *

 

NOTE!!!!!! Sorry for such a short chapter i just needed to get to 2nd movie, but longer and better chapter awaits you all, I promise, 

 


End file.
